Resident Evil apocalypse
by Alexis1995
Summary: Envoyés sur une mission suicide, l'unité Blue Umbrella tente de survivre à l'apocalypse.


Chapitre 1

Apocalypse, le début d'un duo

"Chers concitoyens, chers amis,

L'heure est grave. Voici plus d'un an que l'île de Manathan est entre les mains du dénommé Zeus.

Le….virus qui s'est propagé est plus mortel encore que la dernière infection que cette même entité a jadis endiguer.

Peut-être le jour est-il venu de considérer le héros d'autrefois comme l'ennemi d'aujourd'hui.

Ce matin à 11h00 une troupe de soldat d'élites a été dépêcher afin de neutraliser l'instigateur de ce nouveau carnage virale.

À 12h00 cette même unité à été totalement décimé. Je présente donc mes condoléances aux familles des victimes.

J'ai donc décidé d'envoyer une nouvelle équipe afin de supprimer Zeus.

Cette équipe sera exclusivement composé criminels. Criminels ayant agi contre l'Amérique contre leur grès où qui souhaite se racheter de leurs fautes.

Que dieu vous protège…..

Et que dieu protège les États-Unis d'Amérique."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans une salle d'interrogatoire, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns tirant légèrement vers le rouge, yeux noirs y était attachée.

Elle portait un maillot blanc sans manches ainsi qu'un pantalon vert militaire et des bottes militaire marron.

Devant elle, un général de l'armée américaine dans la cinquantaine.

Des cheveux blanc courts avec une moustache de la même couleur.

"Karena Lesproux. Savez-vous pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici?" questionna le général.

"Parce que les prostituées ne vous suffisent plus mon général?" se moqua Karena en écartant les cuisses.

L'homme la frappa violemment au visage.

"Vous feriez mieux de changer de ton chérie! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi vous seriez encore en train de pourir au fondde votre cellule!"

Un homme entra alors dans la pièce. De court cheveux bruns de la même couleur que ses yeux, il portait un t-shirt noir à manches courtes laissant voir les muscles de ses bras. Un jean bleu et des chaussures habillé marron. Il avait également une petite barbe de quelques jours parfaitement entretenue.

"Je vous présente le commandant Chris Redfield. C'est lui qui a voulu donner une chance au rebut de la société que vous êtes!" grogna le Général en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Karena fixa le brun en levant un sourcil.

"Vous savez qui je suis?" demanda Chris en voyant le regard que lui lançais la femme.

"Tout le monde connaît le grand Chris Redfield. Vous êtes un membre fondateur du STARS."

Chris la regarda d'un air surpris alors qu'il s'appuya dos au mur face à elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Et vous êtes Karena Lesproux. Chef de l'escadron d'élite Wolfpack. Vous avez été arrêté à Raccoon city après avoir épargné l'officier Léon Kennedy et Claire Redfield. Vous et votre escouade avez combattus Umbrella afin de sauver une gamine."

La femme regarda Chris avec un sourire moqueur.

"Et alors quoi? Vous êtes venu dire merci? Vous voulez un câlin?"

"Non. Je suis venu vous donner une chance." répondit Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

"De quoi?" demanda Karena en haussant un sourcil.

"Je suis au courant de votre situation. Vos deux filles sont actuellement chez votre demi-soeur, Jill Valentine, une amie. C'est elle qui m'a raconté comment Umbrella Corporation vous a obligé à travailler pour eux."

"Tss! Jill…." grommela la brune.

"J'imagine que vous êtes au courant pour Manathan."

"Évidemment! Même les gardiens se font dessus."

"J'ai été nommé pour diriger cette opération avec des agents de mon choix. J'ai également été autorisé à former l'équipe Blue Umbrella. Une unité spéciale composé d'anciens agents d'umbrella qui souhaitent gagner leurs liberté."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner?" se moqua Karena.

"Votre casier judiciaire sera effacer. Vous ferez partie intégrante de l'armée américaine et vous pourrez obtenir la garde de vos enfants."

"Cette offre généreuse cache un prix?"

"C'est une mission suicide." répondit Chris "Il y a peu de chance qu'on reviennent en vie. En ce qui vous concerne, j'ai fait appel à vous parce que j'ai besoin d'un second." explique Chris en s'approchant de la femme. "On est d'accord?"

La femme se tut un long moment avant d'afficher un sourire.

"On est d'accord."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Désormais détachée, Karena suivait Chris Redfield à travers les couloirs de la base militaire.

Durant leurs trajet, Chris lui expliquait quelques Infos supplémentaire.

"On va à Manathan. OK, j'ai compris. Mais on fais quoi là bas?" questionna Karena.

"Notre mission consiste à éliminer l'infection ainsi que Zeus."

"Et on fais comment?!" grogna Karena "Ça fait deux ans que personnes n'y est arrivé! À moins d'un putain de miracle jamais on y arrivera!"

Chris s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Karena avec un regard stricte.

"Il y a peu….nous l'avons trouvé ce miracle." dit il avant de continuer son chemin.

"L'un des survivants du dernier assaut à contracté le virus."

"Je vois pas en quoi c'est un miracle!" se moqua Karena.

"Il conserve encore sa conscience." répondit Chris provoquant la surprise à son équipière.

"Pour une raison qu'il refuse de partager, il semble avoir une profonde rancune envers Zeus. Il est d'accord pour nous accompagner."

Le commandant senti Karena lui saisir violemment le bras pour le tourner vers elle.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?! Vous voulez que ce type infecté viennent avec nous?!"

Chris, d'un geste du bras se libéra de l'emprise de Karena avant de la défié du regard.

"Ce type est notre seule espoir de victoire. Alors à moins que vous ayez une meilleure idée, oui, il va nous accompagner à Manathan."

"Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous savez pertinemment qu'il ne vous écoutera pas une fois sur place. Et ça, ce n'est que si votre super mutant ne se retourne pas contre nous!" grogna-t-elle en soutenant le regard de son supérieur.

"C'est un risque que nous sommes obligés de courir. Mon but est de vous ramener vivante, et sans lui…...nous n'avons aucune chance."

"Vous me voulez comme comme lieutenant….pour qu'elle raison?" demanda soudainement Karena.

"Parce que c'est votre ancienne unité qui est chargé de cette mission. Ils ne me connaissent pas, ils ne me feront pas confiance. Mais à vous….."

Karena poussa un grognement de colère en faisant les cents pas.

"Mais bien sûr j'aurais dû y penser!"

"Écoutez moi une seconde!" déclara Chris provoquant à la femme de le regarder.

"J'ai formé l'unité Blue Umbrella parce que certains membres de cette société, comme vous et vos hommes, n'êtes pas tous aussi mauvais qu'on le prétend! Vous avez des connaissances sur le fonctionnement du virus, des codes d'accès de certains bâtiments.

Je vous offre une chance de pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec vos enfants. A vous de saisir ou pas cette opportunité!"

Karena poussa un soupire de frustration puis réfléchi un instant.

Chris avait raison. Elle avait aujourd'hui une chance de revoir ses enfants. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait travaillée si dur, fais des actes moralement discutable. Tout ça pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Finalement elle hocha la tête.

"D'accord, d'accord. Je suis avec vous."

"Nous devons convaincre vos vieux copains de nous rejoindre. Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver?"

"Je vais essayée, commandant." répondit Karena gagnant un regard sympathique de son commandant.

Il ouvrit la porte donnant à une salle d'interrogatoire. Lorsqu'ils sont entrés, face à eux se tenait un homme à stature presque identique que Chris. Lui aussi avait de courts cheveux bruns. Des yeux de la même couleur. Il portait la même tenue que Karena.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens. Si c'est pas cette chère Lupo." se moqua l'homme.

"Salut Éric."

"Appelle moi Vector tu veux? En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Alors comme ça on t'a libérée? Pour quoi? Bonne conduite?" se moqua Éric avant de se tourner vers Chris "Où alors ton petit copain a payé ta caution?"

Ni une ni deux, Karena donna un puissant coup de poing au prisonnier qui se mit à grogner de douleur.

"Bon sang Lupo! Tu fais toujours aussi mal!"

"Tais toi et écoute!" ordonna Karena en joignant ses mains derrière le dos, les jambes droites et légèrement écartés. Position militaire lorsqu'un supérieur est présent ce qui fit taire le garçon.

"Je suis le commandant Chris Redfield. Je suis là pour vous donner une chance de sortir d'ici." commença Chris. Vector se tourna vers sa camarade.

"Sérieusement? Tu travailles avec un mec du Stars?" se moqua Vector "Me dit pas que t'a acceptée? Alors c'est ton genre de gars?"

Karena resta silencieuse. Mais Chris savait qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas le cogner.

Vector se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers Chris à nouveau.

"Écoutez commandant Redfield. D'ordinaire je vous aurait dit d'aller vous faire foutre. Mais pour que Lupo respecte votre autorité….

Vous pouvez compter sur moi." plaida Vector.

Surpris de la tournure des événements, Chris fit signe de la tête à Karena d'aller détaché Vector.

Une foi libéré, l'homme se mit à se gratter les poignées portant encore les marques des menottes.

Il s'avança vers Chris et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci lui rendit le geste. Vector compris alors que Chris était un homme de parole.

"Ravi de vous compter parmis nous Vector." Le remercia Chris. Il lui donna un badge à son nom avec le logo d'umbrella de couleur bleu. Identique à celui de Karena.

"Sérieusement?" questionna Éric.

"Avec ce badge vous êtes libre de circuler dans cette base. Allez dans la salle de briefing et attendez nous là-bas." ordonna Lupo.

"Oui chef" salua Vector.

Une fois parti, Chris et Karena se sont rendus vers la prochaine salle. Cette fois c'était au tour de Michaela Schneider allias Bertha une belle Allemande blonde aux longs cheveux ondulé et aux yeux bleus.

Vladimir Bodrovski allias spectre.

Un Russe aux cheveux bruns coiffé en crête avec des yeux de couleur noir. Comparé à Vector ou à Chris, Vladimir était assez chétif.

Puis ce fut le tour de Christine Yamata allias Four Eyes, femme d'origine Japonaise aux cheveux noirs coiffé courts avec une frange cachant la partie gauche de son visage et aux yeux de la même couleur.

Et enfin ce fut au tour de Hector Hivers allias Beltway. Colosse de muscle Porto ricain chauve et aux yeux marrons suite à une jambe gauche en moins, il portait une prothèse.

L'équipe Wolfpack au complet avait été enrôlé avec succès. Pour Chris, c'était une première victoire. Tous avaient une confiance aveugle en Karena. Faire de Lupo son second était décidément une idée de génie.

Tout le groupe était désormais réuni dans la salle de briefing.

Une petite salle plongée dans l'obscurité avec plusieurs petites chaises devant un écran.

Entre les deux, Chris Redfield se tenait debout avec le groupe assis face à lui.

"Avant de commencer je tiens à vous remercier. Pas seulement pour me laisser vous aider mais surtout pour votre confiance." dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton de son ordinateur branché à l'écran.

Une photo d'immenses créatures sorties tout droit de l'enfer en train de dévorer des civiles est apparu. La plupart du groupe excepté Vector et Lupo a sursauter.

"La vache!"

"Mais merde! C'est quoi ces trucs?!"

"Ça, c'est ce qui vous attend à Manathan." répondit Chris.

"Vous êtes sérieux là?" questionna Four Eyes.

"Ce que vous voyez là est le moins pire qui puisse vous arriver. Ces créatures ne tenterons que de vous tuer."

"C'est à dire?" demanda Vector.

"Eh bien….certaines vous infectent, vous pourrez alors dire adieu à votre humanité en à peine 3 heures. D'autres encore vous dévoreront vivants où vont pondre dans votre corps pour que leurs larves vous dévore de l'intérieur, et ce, que vous soyez mort ou vif."

"Plutôt mourir que de crever là bas!" déclara Beltway provoquant au groupe de le regarder en silence.

"Bah quoi?"

"Alors si j'ai bien compris, on doit aller en plein milieu de l'enfer pour éliminer Zeus." commença Karena "Mais pourquoi? Je veux dire, on peut tout bombardé. Pourquoi aller sur place?"

"Très bonne question." releva Chris en agitant le doigt.

Sur l'écran, la photo d'une fillette de 13-14 ans s'afficha sur l'écran. Elle avait des cheveux bruns coiffé en queue de cheval ainsi que les yeux marrons.

"Cette fille s'appelle Ellie. Le jour de l'incident elle a été mordue." explique Chris "Deux de nos agents l'ont retrouver 3 semaines plus tard, livrée à elle-même. Toujours humaine."

"Attendez. Vous êtes en train de dire qu'une gamine immunisé à ce virus se trouve là bas en ce moment?" questionna Four Eyes abasourdie.

"Manathan se trouve en ce moment dans un bordel intégral." plaida Chris "Zeus et les mutants font un massacre à chaques secondes qui passe. Le dernier membre de notre équipe est déjà sur place."

Une autre photo pris place à l'écran. Un homme à la peau noir et chauve.

"Voici James Heller. Tout comme Zeus, il est atteint du virus. Depuis plusieurs mois il s'attaque à tous mutant qu'il voit. Le plan est de l'utiliser, trouver la gamine, l'ex filtré de l'île et de bazarder Zeus."

"A condition de rester en vie" grogna Spectre.

"Je vous avais dit que ce serait une mission suicide."

"T'en penses quoi Lupo?" questionna Vector gagnant l'attention de toute l'équipe.

"En toute honnêteté…..on a aucune chance." répondit la femme provoquant un soupir de découragement à l'ensemble du groupe.

"Cependant on avait aucune chance de s'en sortir à Raccoon city non plus. Et pourtant on est là aujourd'hui." dit-elle en se levant soudainement devant le groupe.

"Le gouvernement veut nous emmener là bas comme chair à canon. Mais contrairement à eux, on connaît ce virus. Four Eyes est une spécialiste des virus. On a Bertha avec nous, un médecin extrêmement compétent, elle et Four Eyes sont capable de nous créer un antidote en quelques minutes seulement. Vector est un éclaireur chevronné, tu es capable de passer un groupe d'éléphant sans même les faire douter de ta présence. Spectre, tu es un spécialiste du tir et on sait que si ça tourne mal, Beltway peut nous faire sauter un mur ou deux pour nous offrir une sortie.

On veut nous envoyer à l'apocalypse? On va leur montré que Wolfpack est invincible!" déclara Karena gagnant une ovation de son équipe.

"Un mot à ajouter commandant?" se moqua Karena en laissant la place à son supérieur.

Répondant à la provocation Chris pris place.

"Votre lieutenant à tout dit je pense." commença le garçon provoquant un rire au groupe.

"Mais je préfère mettre les choses au clair. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce sera l'enfer. Nous ignorons combien de mutant sont présents dans l'île. Des milliers, des centaines de milliers peut-être, peu importe. Plus jamais ça, c'est l'enjeu de notre mission. Ils seront sans pitié? Soyez sans pitié. Montrons leur de quoi Blue Umbrella est capable. Montrez à ceux qui rient à notre mort potentiel, qu'elle ne nous effraie pas. Nous partons ensemble…..nous reviendront ensemble!"

À la surprise générale, l'équipe Wolfpack s'est retrouvé à l'applaudir malgré elle.

"On s'équipe et on y va!"

Après quelques minutes, toutes l'unité était parée au combat.

Lupo portait une combinaison noir-grise avec de multiples sangles de combats ainsi qu'un gilet pare-balle intégré. Une ceinture de munitions sur le ventre, une hache sur l'homoplate gauche protéger par un fourreau en cuir noir. La tête de l'arme étant vers le bas, le manche dépassait de l'épaule et ressemblait à une antenne. Un talkie-walkie noir attaché à une ceinture de la même couleur ainsi qu'un étui à pistolet sur la cuisse droite. Des protèges coudes et genoux noir propre à toute l'équipe habitué aux missions nocturne. Elle avait également un masque à gaz utilisant un filtre de couleur bleu laissant voir la partie supérieure du masque.

Vector portait également une combinaison noir sous un manteau gris à capuche. De multiples poches à munitions sur son pantalon ainsi que deux sacoches accroché à la ceinture. Un masque à gaz aux yeux teinté de bleu cachant l'entièreté du visage comme l'ensemble de l'unité excepté Lupo et Four Eyes. Il portait un gilet pare-balle de couleur noir en cuir par dessus le manteau, équipé d'un étui pour son couteau de combat ainsi qu'une sacoche de munitions et un étui pour un pistolet.

Beltway portait une combinaison noir militaire sous une armure blindé de son gabarit. Sur celle-ci, une multitude d'étuis pour les nombreuses armes qu'il transportait, fusil à pompe; fusil d'assaut(propre à toute l'équipe); grenades; mines de proximité….. Une prothèse blindé de couleur sombre remplaçait sa prothèse normal. Son masque à gaz ressemblait à un crâne de squelette humain.

Bertha avait un masque à gaz similaire à celui de Vector. Sur sa combinaison elle portait un manteau sombre de cuir noir. Avec plusieurs étuis de tissus pour les seringues, des sprays de soin ainsi qu'une épée courte.

Spectre avait une tenue spéciale. Un uniforme militaire gris sous un gilet pare-balle équipé de la même façon que Vector. Son masque à gaz cachant la tête complète comportait des visières rétractable lui donnant un air de taupe. Sur son poignet droit était un micro-ordinateurs de couleur gris. Sur ses deux cuisses étaient des étuis à pistolets.

Four Eyes portait la même combinaison militaire grise que Spectre mais à l'apparence d'une combinaison similaire à celle de Lupo. Son masque à gaz cependant ne couvrait que la partie inférieure de son visage, la partie supérieure n'étant pas protégé. Sur son poignet droit était le même micro-ordinateur que spectre relié à un sac à dos blindé de couleur blanc cassé dans lequel se trouvait la majeure partie de ses outils scientifique. Sur ses deux cuisses étaient attachés des étuis d'armes de proximités.

Enfin, Chris portait une tenue militaire plus sombre encore que le reste de l'équipe. Un gilet pare-balle lourdement équipé à l'avant avec un dizaines de poches de munitions. Deux étuis d'armes de proximités de chaques côtés. Sur ses hanches, un couteau de combat. Également attaché à la ceinture, un masque à gaz tout comme le reste de l'équipe, couvrant l'ensemble du visage et rattaché à un casque militaire américain de la même couleur. Le masque en lui-même était équipé d'une intelligence artificielle servant de base de données ainsi que de moyens de communication. Elle ressemblait fortement à la tenue du célèbre HUNK. Meilleur agent connu de Umbrella Security Service.

Tous étaient présents et prêts à l'action.

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin dans une camionnette militaire blindé en direction du barrage séparant l'île de Manathan avec le reste des États-Unis, un silence de mort régnait dans le groupe bercé par les secousses dû au chemin sinueux qu'ils empruntaient.

Mal à l'aise, Four Eyes commençait à se tenir le ventre d'une et se couvrit la bouche de l'autre sous le regard amusé de Beltway.

"Tu sais Four Eyes. J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi les coréens mangent la merde des capybaras." a-t-il commencé en joignant ses mains sous le menton.

Les autres membres du groupe ont soupirer provoquant à Chris un haussement de sourcil.

"Croyez moi commandant. Si vous êtes sensible, bouchez vous les oreilles." prévint Lupo avec un regard inquiet.

"D'après ce que j'ai compris ils rebouchent le trou du cul du capybara pendant qu'ils les engraissent pour pas que la merde soit extirpée. Suite à quoi, après un mois, une fois qu'ils sont bien dodus ils les font cuire avec une sauce à la crotte."

Pour Four Eyes s'en fut trop. Elle se pencha violemment en avant et vomi devant son voisin d'en face. Beltway.

Chris soupira à la scène.

"On est pas sorti de l'auberge."

"Dites moi commandant." coupa soudainement spectre "Vous nous faites confiance, c'est bien beau mais…...c'est quoi la contrepartie pour vous?"

A cette question, les yeux de tous le monde étaient braqué sur Chris.

"Eh bien…...disons que si nous échouons je serais à jamais exilé de l'Amérique." répondit le brun choquant absolument tout le monde.

"Ah ouais quand même." souffla Spectre, choqué "Il rigole pas du tout le gouvernement."

A nouveau, le silence fut roi.

"Commandant….." commença Lupo sur un ton hésitant "A propos de Jill….."

"Elle va très bien." coupa Chris "Elle à pris un repos bien mérité et elle s'occupe bien des petites. Vous les reverrez très bientôt…..Toutes les trois."

"Oui…." renifla la femme en retenant ses larmes alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

Vector observait en silence.

"C'est que vous êtes sacrément complices tous les deux!" se moqua Beltway alors qu'il nettoyait sa jambe malodorante "On nous cache des choses Lupo?"

"La ferme Beltway!" grogna Lupo en reprenant un visage ferme.

"Roh! Ça va, j'rigolais."

"Je vais moi aussi rigoler avec toi Beltway" répondit Bertha en tripotant une seringue avec ses doigts.

"Heu…..non merci." pâli le mastodonte.

"Ne craint point cette nuit~🎵tu ne t'égarera~🎵" chantonna Lupo alors que l'angoisse commença à se faire ressentir "Lorsque la nuit tombe, les étoiles trouve leurs voies🎵

Sorties d'un sommeille si calme, entend les murmures du vent🎵éveillé quand le silence cri dans la solitude de la nuit🎵 Le mal s'étend sur la terre et tes yeux si las s'ouvrent doucement🎵éveillé quand le silence cri dans la solitude de nos vies🎵"

Bien que Chris ne dis rien, il savait. Ce n'était pas seulement pour l'équipe qu'elle chantait, c'était surtout pour ses enfants.

La camionnette se mit à ralentir.

"On arrive." explique Chris en se levant afin de parler à ses hommes.

"Le moment est arrivé. On va entrer dans l'île!

Je ne ferais pas un autre discours. Je veux simplement vous faire un rappel.

Une fois à l'intérieur vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur! Le moindre faux pas, la moindre erreur, la moindre seconde d'hésitation et c'est la mort assuré! Si jamais on se retrouve séparé dirigez-vous vers l'hôtel de ville. C'est là-bas que la petite à été vue pour la dernière fois! Vos masques à gaz doivent être porté en permanence excepté dans les bâtiments! Faites le moins de bruits possible! Évitez les égouts au mieux! Dedans se trouvent les pires saloperies! Les talkie-walkie sont là que si les oreillettes sont mortes! Si vous croisez un survivant méfiez-vous, ils peuvent parfois être pire que les mutants!"

"Oui chef!" ont salués les soldats en préparant leurs fusils d'assaut.

Une fois le véhicule à l'arrêt, les portes arrières se sont ouvertes devant une immense porte blindée éclairé par de puissantes lumières.

"Paye ta discrétion." soupira Spectre en suivant le mouvement du groupe.

"Maintenant ils ont dû comprendre que le repas est servi derrière." grogna Vector.

Les portes se sont ouvertes alors que l'équipe Blue Umbrella se boucha les oreilles tant le grincement était puissant.

"Sacré rouille." se moqua Beltway "Apparemment l'équipe de nettoyage n'a pas survécu à la contamination."

Chris sentait sa respiration et celle de Lupo et de Bertha devenir de plus en plus forte en voyant les ténèbres derrière la porte. Il sentit la peur l'envahir. Même la lumière des projecteurs ne pouvait éclairé un mètre devant eux.

"...mandant….com…...Commandant!"

Chris fur tiré de ses pensées par Karena. Elle semblait s'inquiéter pour son supérieur.

"On attend vos ordres!"

Chris la regarda dans les yeux en silence. Il n'était pas seul pour cette mission.

Il regarda à nouveau la porte en détachant son masque de sa ceinture.

"Mettez vos masques!" ordonna Karena en voyant son supérieur agir.

Toute l'équipe s'exécuta.

"Une absence à la première minute? Ça promet." souffla Beltway en enfilant son masque.

"Ta gueule!" coupa Four Eyes en enfilant le sien.

Chris venait de mettre son casque lorsqu'il fit signe à Karena de la tête. Cette dernière hocha la tête et fit signe à son unité d'avancer en agitant le bras.

"Bon! Ben….c'est parti alors." soupira Beltway.

"Ta gueule Beltway!" grogna Bertha.

"Ne faites aucun bruit en entrant dans le tunnel!" prévint Chris en ouvrant la marche.

Derrière lui, Karena observait Vector avancer anormalement vite vers Chris.

"Attendez Commandant!" déclara Lupo provoquant à ce dernier de s'arrêter net.

"Vector est spécialisé en reconnaissance. Même si votre volonté d'ouvrir la marche est tout à votre honneur, on ne peut prendre le risque de vous perdre! Ces fédéraux serait capable de tout nous mettre sur le dos."

Chris, d'abord sceptique à cette idée laissa finalement Vector ouvrir la marche.

"D'accord. Mais faites extrêmement attention. Le tunnel grouille d'insectes énormes." prévint Chris.

Vector passa devant en regardant Lupo. Celle-ci lui rendait son regard accusateur.

"Vous inquiétez pas Commandant." souffla Vector en disparaissant dans le tunnel "On à l'habitude."

"On y va vous autres!" ordonna Karena en suivant le mouvement suivi par le reste du groupe.

Le tunnel obscur n'était éclairé que par les lampes d'armes ainsi que par certains filtres de masque à gaz, surtout celui de Karena.

Au sol, des restes de corps humain rongés où partiellement dévoré.

"Eh ben! Sacré buffet pour les fans de charcuterie." plaisanta Beltway.

"A choisir je préfère encore les capibaras." répondit Spectre en inspectant les environs avec ses visières et son sniper.

"J'ai hâte d'exploser leurs têtes à ces bestioles." répondit Beltway.

Lupo regardait Chris hésitant à chaques pas.

"Tout va bien commandant?"

"Oui, ça va. C'est juste…." on ressentait de la douleur dans sa voix "certains étaient des amis proches."

"Je comprend. Mais nos vies sont entre vos mains commandant. Vous n'avez pas le temps de les pleurer." répondit Lupo sur un ton ferme.

"C'est vrai." répondit Chris en avançant vers l'avant. "Vous avez raison lieutenant."

"Ne pensez pas que je dis ça pour vous." grogna la femme gagnant un sourire de Chris "Je dis ça pour Jill."

"Vraiment?"

"Elle venait souvent me rendre visite en prison. Pendant des heures elle me parlait du célèbre Chris Redfield et de vos aventures."

"Ah bon?"

"Elle m'avait aussi parlé de sa mission à Manathan la semaine dernière. J'imagine donc qu'elle fait partie des deux agents qui accompagnent la gamine." commenta Lupo provoquant un arrêt net de Chris "La prochaine fois vous avez intérêt à jouer franc jeux avec moi commandant Redfield. Heureusement pour vous, je sais que Jill à confié mes enfants à un dénommé Barry. Un père de famille."

"Vous étiez au courant alors?" questionna Chris, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

"Vous devriez connaître ma façon de travailler si vous aviez lu mon dossier."

"J'ai promis à Jill de vous sortir de taule. J'ai tenu ma promesse."

"Reste à tenir celle que vous m'avez faite tout à l'heure commandant." répondit Lupo provoquant un soupir à Chris alors qu'elle pressa le mouvement.

Décidément cette femme ne laissait rien passé!

Vector étudiait avec attention chaques empreintes laissées au sol. Une en particulier retint son attention.

"Intéressant" pensa-t-il en s'accroupissant.

"T'a trouver quelque chose Vector?" questionna Lupo en arrivant sur place.

"Des empreintes de pas. Humaines, fraîches et nombreuses. Je ne pense pas que le commandant soit au courant mais il semble que le gouvernement nous cache des choses."

"T'es sûr de toi pour Redfield?"

"Affirmatif. Si tu n'était pas intervenu je l'aurais liquidé facilement. Il n'était pas sur ses gardes."

"Je te préviens, interdiction de le toucher. C'est un ami de Jill." prévint Lupo.

"Ta soeur?" questionna Vector.

"Fraîche de combien de temps?" demanda Lupo, changeant ainsi de sujet.

"Je dirais…..hum…..2-3 jours. Deux adultes. Ils ont dû essayer de sortir d'ici mais ils ont été surpris par une créature. Énorme vu la vitesse de leurs déplacements."

"Elle est encore dans les parages?" questionna Lupo.

"Plus maintenant. Apparemment notre gros toutou à trouvé ses croquettes." explique Vector.

"C'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire. Jill ne pointe pas du 42."

"Apparemment elle avait raison." répondit Vector en montrant Chris d'un signe de la tête "T'es sûr qu'il est fiable?"

Chris s'approcha du duo.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?"

Ni une ni deux, Lupo se saisit du bras de Chris et le plaqua au sol, le bras derrière le dos alors que le reste de Wolfpack à braqué leurs fusils d'assaut sur le militaire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!" grogna Chris.

"Voilà ce qui va se passer Commandant. On va accomplir la mission comme convenu. On retrouve la gamine. J'espère pour vous que ma soeur est en vie parce que sinon…."

"Jill est mon amie! On est là pour elle! J'ai menti au gouvernement pour qu'on puisse la tiré de là!" déclara Chris.

"On doit vous croire sur parole? Alors que vous nous avez enfermer toutes ces années?!" grogna Beltway.

"La ferme Beltway." coupa Bertha.

"Vous avez menti pour Jill et mes enfants!" grogna Lupo en sortant son pistolet de son étui et le collant sur la tempe de Chris "Je devrais vous explosé la cervelle!"

"On a pas le temps Lupo!" coupa Vector "On est pas en lieu sûr ici. Tu veux l'interroger? Trouve un endroit calme."

"Où on le laisse ici et on regarde le repas des mutants" répondit Spectre.

"Jill t'aime beaucoup Redfield. C'est ce qui te sauve la vie!" grogna Lupo en se relevant.

"C'est quoi le plan? Je dois me méfier?" grogna Chris en faisant de même.

"Ne prenez pas ce ton avec nous!" grogna Bertha en collant son fusil au dos de Chris "Vous nous avez menti en premier lieu."

"Répondez à ma question. Êtes vous là pour sauvé ma soeur?" questionna Lupo en s'approchant de Chris.

"Je préfère mourir que de l'abandonner." répondit Chris en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les deux se sont regardés droit dans les yeux en silence.

Beltway tapota le bras de Four Eyes.

"Je te parie 200 balles qu'ils vont s'emballer d'ici la fin de la mission."

"Et moi je te parie que tu vas mourir d'ici la fin de la mission." répondit agressivement Four Eyes.

"Vector. Tu suis les empreintes et tu remonte la piste de la bête. Sois prudent et reste discret. Tiens moi au courant dès que tu le peux."

"D'accord." répondit l'homme en disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

"Spectre, Beltway, Bertha et FourEyes, vous rejoignez la tour Umbrella. Si vous trouvez la gamine où Heller emmenez les avec vous. Une fois là bas vous nous attendez et vous attendez mes ordres. Si on ne reviens pas d'ici 2 jours vous savez quoi faire!"

"Très bien!" à répondu le Quatuor en se mettanten route.

"Vous. Venez avec moi." ordonna Lupo en rengainant son arme.

Chris profita de ce moment de d'intention. Il se saisit de son bras pour le tordre.

Lupo donna un coup de tête à l'arrière et déstabilisa Chris qui recula de quelques pas.

Lupo enchaîna en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Se tenant l'estomac dans la douleur, il se pris un coup de genoux dans le visage, fort heureusement protéger par son casque.

Une série de trois coups de poings lui fit donner. Deux au niveau casque et un dans le ventre. Il fit ensuite projeter au sol par un coup de pied sauter à la poitrine. Chris tomba au sol dans la douleur. Il fut battu à une vitesse vertigineuse.

"Croyez moi Redfield. Ce n'est pas de moi que vous devez avoir peur."

Dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

"Comment ça?" questionna Chris en grognant de douleur.

"Je vous expliquerais ça en route." dit-elle en ouvrant la marche.

Surpris de la tournure des événements, Chris fini par la suivre. Il devait avoir une explication.

Entendant les pas du commandant, Karena ajusta sa cadence.

"Vous entendez quoi par ce n'est pas de nous que vous devez avoir peur?!"

"Connaissez-vous la légende de Sparda Commandant?"

"Sparda?"

"Sparda est un démon qui a, autrefois, trahi ses semblables pour aider les hommes." explique Karena.

"C'est bien beau comme histoire. Mais on est ici pour sauver Jill et éradiquer ce virus."

"Ce virus à été créé par les personnes qui vous ont envoyé ici!" déclara Lupo en se tournant soudainement vers son camarade.

Chris était complètement abassourdi.

"Vous êtes sérieuse?! Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire?"

"Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi. Faites confiance à Jill." répondit Lupo gagnant un regard curieux du garçon.

"Comment ça?"

Lupo se retourna à nouveau et continua à marcher.

"Le légendaire Sparda à épouser une humaine avec qui il a eu deux enfants. Des jumeaux. Ces jumeaux ont suivi des chemins différents et se sont affronter pour la dernière fois en 1995 soit 3 ans avant le virus-T créé par Umbrella. Je ne vous apprend rien à ce sujet. Vous comme moi étions présents à Raccoon city."

"Umbrella à massacré de nombreux innocents!" grogna Chris.

"Pas tout à fait. Umbrella à créer ce virus, c'est vrai. Mais c'est un de vos agents infiltré qui s'est occuper de le lâché sur Raccoon city."

"Un de nos agents?"

"Albert Wesker."

"Wesker!" grogna Chris en se souvenant de son vieil ami.

"Le virus-T avait été créé pour armés les hommes en cas d'invasion de démons. Il a été financé par le gouvernement et lâcher sur Raccoon city par les même dirigeants."

"C'est n'importe quoi! Les démons n'existent pas!" grogna Chris à bout de nerfs.

"Le virus est créé à partir d'un adn commandant. L'adn modifie l'apparence de la victime pour la rapproché de celle du propriétaire. Dites-moi commandant, avez-vous déjà vu des êtres humains ressemblant aux monstres de Raccoon city?"

Chris se retrouva sans mots dire. Effectivement cela prenait sens. Mais une question lui venait à l'esprit.

"Comment vous savez ça? Je pensais que vous étiez obligée de travailler avec Umbrella."

"Je suis un ancien agent des services secrets français. Lorsque Umbrella à Kidnappé mes enfants, j'ai fait ce qu'ils voulaient et ait gagné leurs confiance. Je suis alors rentrer en contact avec Jill lors de l'incident de Raccoon city. Je lui ai donné des codes d'accès et nous travaillons ensemble depuis. C'est dans ces archives que cette histoire était caché. Et ce, par Albert Wesker."

"Par Wesker?" questionna Chris ne comprenant plus rien "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que le but de Wesker était de créer un virus suffisamment puissant pour permettre aux hommes de combattre les démons tout en conservant leurs esprit."

"J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais admettons un instant que tout ce que tu dis est vrai….quel est le rôle du gouvernement dans tout ça?"

"Umbrella, Tricell, Gentek, Uroboros. Il est étrange que plusieurs sociétés aient été capable de créer un virus toujours plus puissant n'est-ce pas?"

"Vous dites que le gouvernement souhaite la création du virus?! Pourquoi récupérer la gamine alors?!"

"C'est effectivement notre mission. Mais réfléchissez une seconde. Le gouvernement crée plusieurs versions du virus et envoie des hommes pour endiguer la menace. La mission réussi et l'entreprise pharmaceutique responsable du projet ferme ses portes. On sait donc que le virus peut être vaincu par des humains lombdas. Donc qu'il ne marchera pas contre des démons, même les plus faibles puisqu'ils sont plus fort que les hommes. Mais on sait que le virus est améliorée à chaques fois. Donc il faut prévoir une issue de secours si ce dernier venait à porter ses fruits."

"Un antidote." soupira Chris. Lupo hocha la tête au commentaire. "Mais pourquoi le président serait contre le virus?"

Le regard de Lupo lui donna la réponse.

"Un démon?" questionna Chris, incrédule "Le président américain est un démon?!"

"Pas n'importe quel démon. L'un des plus puissants à avoir posé pied dans le monde humain." répondit Lupo en reprenant sa marche.

"Alors pourquoi venir ici?!" grogna Chris.

"Parce que c'est ici, à la tour Umbrella que se retrouve les membres de la résistance." explique Lupo.

"La résistance?" demanda Chris.

"Zeus est un des meilleurs membres de cette résistance. Jill également. Mais il nous fallait un chef. Quelqu'un capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Et certains d'entre nous vous ont choisi."

"Moi?" demanda Chris provoquant un rire à Lupo "Nombre d'entre nous faisons partie de vos connaissances commandant. Vous serez surpris lorsque vous les rencontrerez."


End file.
